


Stone Comfort

by Anonymous



Category: Dimension 20 (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Drabble, F/M, Ill-Advised Dalliances, Loyalty, Yuletide Madness Drabble Invitational, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28101075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Theobald goes to Ruby after the funeral, to comfort her.
Relationships: Theobald Gumbar/Ruby Rocks
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2
Collections: Anonymous, Yuletide Madness 2020





	Stone Comfort

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nighimpossible](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nighimpossible/gifts).



Her breath was in his ear as she whispered what she wanted. He closed his eyes. His hands shook as he touched her. His want for her was real; his fear just as bright and fierce. He had tried to halt her, but when that hadn’t worked, he’d kissed her indulgently back.

“My lady,” he said. She kissed him, open mouthed and sweet tasting.

“Call me Ruby,” she said. Her eyes shone in the dim light of the cabin. “I will call you Theo.”

The tremor went out of him. He nodded.

“As you wish,” he whispered, pulling her close.


End file.
